superwhyfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Selfish Giant transcript
(The scene goes over to the Library. The camera pans over to a bookshelf and Whyatt appears from behind a blue book.) Whyatt: "Hi, so glad you're here. It's me Whyatt." (A secret door appears behind Whyatt. Whyatt enters the door and arrives in Storybook Village.) (Puppy Barks) Whyatt: "Welcome to Storybook Village where all our fairy-tale friends live." (Whyatt's super duper computer begins beeping and he looks at it.) Whyatt: "Oh look, Princess Pea just got a new bright pink scooter, let's go see her." (Whyatt runs right over to Princess Pea's castle. Along the way, he notices Jill.) Whyatt: "Hi there, Jill." (Jill waves back at him. He then arrives at Princess Pea's castle.) Princess Pea: "Hey, Whyatt, look what I just got." Whyatt: "Princess Pea, is that your new bright pink scooter?" Princess Pea: "Yep, it sure is." (Princess Pea shows him her new bright pink scooter............) Whyatt: "Are you gonna ride on it?" Princess Pea: "Well, let's see about it......." Princess Pea is about to ride on her bright pink scooter, but she sees Goldilocks, Little Bo Peep, Sleeping Beauty, and Cinderella walking right over to her. Princess Pea: "Holy peapods, it's Goldilocks, Little Bo Peep, Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella approaching!" Whyatt: "What's going on, Princess Pea?" Princess Pea: "Look, Golidlocks, Little Bo Peep Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella wanna ride my bright pink scooter, what can I do?" Whyatt: "This sounds like a super big problem, and a super big problem needs us; the Super Readers." (Whyatt takes out his super duper computer.) Whyatt: "Call them with me, say 'Calling all Super Readers'." Young Kids Echo: "Calling all Super Readers." Whyatt: "To the book club." Young Kids Echo: "To the book club." (Whyatt runs over to the book club.) Whyatt: "Come on, to the book club." (Whyatt and Puppy arrives at the book club.) Whyatt: "Whyatt here." (Pig enters.) Pig: "P is for Pig." (Red enters.) Red: "Red Riding Hood rolling in." (Princess Pea enters.) Princess Pea: "Princess Pea at your service. Whyatt: "And you; say your name." (Pause for the answer.) Whyatt: "Good, we're all here; together, we will solve Princess Pea's problem." (Everybody enters the book club and heads to their personal chairs. Whyatt enters his super duper computer into the database and information is uploaded into it. Then Princess Pea takes the stand.) Whyatt: "Okay, Princess pea, state your problem." Princess Pea: "I got a new bright pink scooter at Papa Bear's general store." Pig: "Wow, Princess Pea, that's incredibly amazing." Princess Pea: "But Goldilocks, Little Bo Peep, Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella might wanna ride on it, what should I do about it?" Whyatt: "Good Question, Princess Pea." Red: "When we have a question, we look …...." All 4: "In a book." Pig: "But which book should we look in?" Princess Pea: Peas and carrots carrots and peas book come out please, please, please. (A book with the title The Selfish Giant flies out of the bookshelf.) Whyatt: "Let's read the title of this book......" Whyatt: (reading the title of the book) The Selfish Giant....... Whyatt: "We know what to do, we need to jump into this book and find the answer to Princess pea's question." Whyatt: "1st, we look for super letters, then we put them in our super duper computer." Whyatt: "Super duper computer, how many super letters do we need?" (A screen with the message _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ appears on the computer screen.) Whyatt: "In this story, we need 8 super letters." Whyatt: "It's time to transform." Whyatt: "Ready?" All 4: "Ready." Whyatt: "Arm's in: put your arm in." (Everybody puts their arms out.) Whyatt: "Super Readers …" All 4: "To the Rescue!" (Pig transforms into Alpha Pig.) Alpha Pig: "Alpha Pig, with alphabet power!" (Red transforms into Wonder Red.) Wonder Red: "Wonder Red, with word power!" (Princess Pea transforms into Princess Presto.) Princess Presto: "Princess Presto, with spelling power!" (Whyatt transforms into Super Why.) Super Why: "Super Why, with the power to read!" (Puppy transforms into Woofster ) Woofster: "And Woofster, with dictionary power!" (The Super Readers are standing in the book club.) Super Why: "Together we are …" All 4: "The Super Readers!" Super Why: "Why fliers........" (The why fliers appear and the team hops into them.) Super Why: "We're ready to fly into this book." (The Super Readers fly into The Selfish Giant book.) Musical Narrator: Super Readers to the rescue '' it's time to fly with the Super Readers'' '' 'cause we've got a problem to solve'' '' Super Readers to the rescue'' '' Super Readers: working together'' '' With the power to read'' '' Into books we fly'' '' To find the super story answer'' '' In Super Why'' '' Super Readers to the rescue'' (The whyfliers land and the team hops off of them.) Princess Presto: "Presto! ee're in the book, The Selfish Giant." Super Why: "Let's read." Super Why: "Why-writer, highlight." (The why-writer shines a light on the story sentence.) Super Why: "Read with me." Super Why: (reading the sentence) The giant lived by a real big garden. (The scene goes over to the giant sleeping in the garden.) Super Why: "6 young kids began playing around in the garden." (The scene goes over to some young playing around in the great big garden.) Super Why: The giant did not want them making a real loud racket in his garden." (The scene goes over to an angry and upset giant shouting at the 6 young kids.) Giant: "Fee fi fo facket, stop making that noisy racket, it's my garden, my privacy!" Super Why: "The giant doesn't wanna share his garden." Princess Pea: "Just like I don't know whether or not I should share my bright pink scooter." Super Why: "And that, Super Readers, is why we are in this book." Super Why: "Both Princess pea and the giant both want the exact same things all to themselves." Woofster: "Let's go see what the giant does about those young kids." Wonder Red: "To the giant , let's roll." (The Super Readers go over to the giant in the garden.) Super Why: "Giant, we're the Super Readers, and we wanna speak with you." Giant: "I won't mind 1 bit, Super Readers, I like my garden just the way I like my privacy." Young Kid Number 1: "But there's no gate around your garden." Giant: "Why not?" Young Kid Number 2: "They never built 1 before." Giant: "But I need 1 for my great big garden." Wonder Red: "Wonder Red to the rescue!" Wonder Red: "With my wonder words basket, I can get something that will make a gate appear." (Wonder Red opens her wonder words basket and the word Skate comes out of it.) (Wonder Red points to the letter S.) Wonder Red: "What letter is this?" Young Kid's Answer: "S." Wonder Red: "What sound does it make?" Young Kid's Answer: "Suh, suh." Wonder Red: "Suh, suh." Wonder Red: "And what does this say?" (Wonder Red points to the ate.) Young Kid's Answer: "Ate. Wonder Red: "Ate." Wonder Red; "What word is this?" Young Kid's Answer: "Skate." Wonder Red: "Skate is an ate word, I love ate words." Wonder Red: Ate, plate, crate wonderrific '' ''you're terrific mate, date, gate wonderrific '' ''you're terrific ate. (Wonder Red opens her basket again and the word C''rate'' comes out of it.) (Wonder Red points to the cr.) Wonder Red: "What letters are these?" Young Kid's Answer: "C,R." Wonder Red: "C and R." Wonder Red: "What sound to they make?" Young Kid's Answer: "Cruh, cruh." Wonder Red: "Cruh, cruh." Wonder Red: "And we know that this word is ate." Wonder Red: "What word is this?" Young Kid's Answer: "Crate......." Wonder Red: "Let's see what happens when we change skate to crate." (The skate transforms into a crate.) Giant: "Fee fi fo fate, I don't want a crate." Wonder Red: "Will a crate give the giant privacy in his garden?" Young Kid's Answer: "No." Wonder Red: "Double drat, we need something to keep everything outta the garden." (The crate transforms back into a skate.) (Wonder Red opens her wonder words basket again and the word Gate comes out.) (Wonder Red points to the letter G.) Wonder Red: "What letter is this?" Young Kid's Answer: "G." Wonder Red: "What sound does it make? Young Kid's Answer: "Guh, guh." Wonder Red: "Guh, guh." Wonder Red: "And we know that word is ate." Wonder Red: "What word is this?" Young Kid's Answer: "Gate." Wonder Red: "Let's see what happens when we change the skate to a gate." (The skate transforms into a gate.) (The giant closes the gate.) Wonder Red: "Wonderrific, you are terrific." Wonder Red: "We changed the skate to a gate." Giant: "Now I can enjoy my relaxation." (2 super letters, I and N, fall out of the sail.) Super Why: "You see super letters? which letters do you see?" Young Kid's Answer: "I, N." Super Why: "I and N." Super Why: "Let's put them in our Super Duper Computer." (Super Why puts the I and N in the computer.) (A screen saying _ I N_ _ _ _ _appears.) Super Why: "6 more super letters and we'll get our super story answer." (The Super Readers walk back over to the giant.) Giant: "Now all of my cucumbers are disappearing." Young Kid # 3: "That's terrible." Alpha Pig: "Alpha Pig to the rescue!" Alpha Pig: "With my amazing alphabet tools, I can build a word that can make the cucumbers appear again." Alpha Pig: "Let's find the letters in the word cucumber, to make the cucumber appear again." Alpha Pig: "1st we need the letter C." (Alpha Pig looks up and sees a C with a D next to it, another 1 with an E, and the 3rd one has an F.) Alpha Pig: "Where's the letter C?" Alpha Pig: "Right, there it is." (The letter C appears.) Alpha Pig: "Now we need a letter U." Alpha Pig: "Where's the letter U?" Alpha Pig: "Yes, I see it too." (The letter U appears.) Alpha Pig: "The next letter is another letter C." Alpha Pig: "Where's the other letter C? Alpha Pig: "Yes, there it is." Alpha Pig: "Now we need another letter U." Alpha Pig: "Where's the other letter U? Alpha Pig: "Yes, we found it." Alpha Pig: "We need to find another letter C so we can make the cucumbers appear again." Alpha Pig: "Where's the extra letter C? Alpha Pig: "Yeah, there it is." Alpha Pig: "Where's the letter M?" Alpha Pig: "You found it." Alpha Pig: "Find the letter B." Alpha Pig: "Good eyes." Alpha Pig: "Where's the letter E?" Alpha Pig: "There it is." Alpha Pig: "Now where's the letter R?" Alpha Pig: "You did it!" Alpha Pig: "Lickity letters, we built the word cucumber and the cucumbers appeared again." Alpha Pig: "Let's give ourselves a big thumbs up." (Alpha Pig gives a thumbs out.) (The scene goes over to the cucumbers growing in the giant's great big garden and the letters K and D appear. Super Why: You found more super letters? which letters do you see?" Young Kid's Answer: "K and D." Super Why: "K and D, let's put them in our Super Duper Computer." (Super Why puts the K and D in the computer. A screen saying KIND_ _ _ _appears.) Giant: "Now to trap those young kids outside my garden." (The giant launches a boulder that keeps the young kids from going into his garden.) Giant: "Yes, now I got them trapped outside my garden." Young Kid Number 6: "Aw, no fair!" Giant: "Now there'll be peace and silence in my garden." Super Why: "What are you gonna do?" Giant: "Whatever I want, that will keep those young kids outta my garden." (The giant begins shooing the young kids away.) Princess Presto: Oh my peas, that giant is so mean and selfish." Wonder Red: "Why are you being so selfish, Giant?" Giant: "I need to, it's in my story....." (The words 'The giant is very selfish' appear on the screen.) Giant: The giant is very selfish. Alpha Pig: "How are we gonna get him to stop being so mean and selfish?" Super Why: "Super Why to the rescue!" Super Why: "With the power to read, I can change this story and save the day!" (Super Why flies over to the sentence.) Super Why: Let's change the word 'selfish' in this sentence." Super Why: "Let's zap it." Super Why: "Ready, set, zap!" (Super Why uses the Whywriter to zap the word 'selfish'.) Super Why: "Whywriter, highlight." (The words loveable, kind, and gentle appear on the screen.) Super Why: "Super readers, we need to get the giant to stop being selfish." Super Why: "Which word stops somebody from being selfish? loveable, kind or gentle?" Young Kids' Answer: "Kind." Super Why: "Which word is kind? it starts with the letter K." Young Kid's Answer: "The middle 1." Super Why: "Yes, now let's zap it into the sentence." Super Why; "Ready ... set ... zap." (Super Why replaces the word 'selfish' with kind.) Super Why: "Let's read and see what happens." Super Why: The giant is very kind. Giant: "Young kids, I'm terribly sorry for being selfish, I'm gonna let you play around in my garden." Young Kid Number 5: "Alright, we get to play again!" Alpha Pig: "Wow, kindness really works around here." (The giant removes the boulder and lets the young kids play around in his garden and the last 4 letters, N, E, and 2 S's appear. Super Why: "You found our last super letters? what letters did you find?" Young Kid's Answer: "N, E, S, S." Super Why: "N, E, and 2 S's." Super Why: "Let's put them in our Super Duper Computer." (Super Why puts the N, E, and 2 S's into the computer.) Super Why: "We found all of our super letters." Super Why: "Now we can get our super story answer." Super Readers: "Goodbye, everybody." Giant: "Goodbye Super Readers." Super Why: "Why fliers." (The why fliers fly over to the Super Readers.) Super Why: "Back to the book club." (The Super Readers hop into the why fliers and fly back to the book club.) Musical Narrator: We found the super story answer with Super Why. (Everybody changes back and returns to the book club. Then they head over to the super duper computer.) Whyatt: "Super duper computer, give us our super story answer." (The super duper computer processes the answer.) Whyatt: Read with me." Whyatt: "K... I... N... D... N... E... S... S kindness." Whyatt: "Our super story answer is kindness." Whyatt: "But why?" Red: "When the giant let the young kids play around in his garden, he want to repair." Princess Pea: "So my question is; what should I do about my good friends wanting to ride my bright pink scooter?" Whyatt: "And the answer is..." All 4: "Kindness." Princess Pea: "Maybe I should show kindness and share my bright pink scooter with my good friends, I'll go do that." (Princess Pea runs off to find Goldilocks, Little Bo Peep Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella and she finds them at the playground.) Princess Pea: "Hey, girls!" Goldilocks: "Hey, Princess Pea," Little Bo Peep: "Can we take turns riding on your bright pink scooter?" Princess Pea: "Yes, of course you can ride on it." Cinderella: "Wow, thanks a bunch." 3 of the female fairy tale friends take turns riding on Princess Pea's bright pink scooter. Whyatt: "Hip hip hooray, the Super Readers saved the day!" Musical Narrator: Hip hip hooray '' the Super Readers ''' '''''saved the day we changed the story we solved the problem we worked together '' ''so '' ''hip hip hooray hip hip hooray '' ''the Super Readers '' ''saved the day hip hip hooray '' ''the Super Readers '' ''saved the day. Category:Season 4 Transcripts Category:Transcripts